1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant and a backlight module (B/L) by using the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) array illuminant and a backlight module by using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The video products, especially the digital video or image device has become a common used product in general daily life. Within various digital video or image devices, the display is one significant element for displaying related information. The user can read information from the display, and further controls the operation of the device. Further, the size of the video or image device is getting thinner and lighter day by day for adapting with the pace of the modern life. Although the conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display has its advantages, since it takes a large size and consumes a great amount of electricity. Accordingly, in accordance with the photoelectricity technology and the semiconductor fabrication technology, the panel display, such as the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), has developed and become the most popular display product now.
Since the LCD is a non self-emitting type display, in order to achieve the object of displaying, an illuminant, which can provide a sufficient light, has to be provided. According to various utilization types of the illuminant, the LCD can be categorized into the transmissive LCD, the reflective LCD, and the trans-reflective LCD. For example, the transmissive LCD or the trans-reflective LCD usually uses a backlight module as its main illuminant, and the backlight module is usually made of the components including a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), which is used as an illuminant, a light guide panel (LGP), a reflective panel, and a lamp holder as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a sectional view of a conventional backlight module of the notebook computer. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional backlight module 100 mainly comprises a CCFL 102, which is used as an illuminant, a light guide panel 104, and a lamp holder 106. Wherein, the light guide panel 104 comprises a light incident surface 103a, a light emitting surface 103b, and a light dispersing surface 103c. The lamp holder 106 is disposed correspondingly to the light incident surface 103a of the light guide panel 104, and the lamp 102 is disposed in the lamp holder 106, so that the light emitted from the lamp 102 is incident to the light guide panel 104 after it is gathered by the lamp 106.
However, since the diameter of the CCFL 102 is limited, the thickness of the overall backlight module is hard to reduce. Further, after long time operation, since the temperature rises, the portion of the light guide panel 104 near to the CCFL is easily to be yellowed, and further results in the problems of uneven color and the warped light guide panel 104. Further, the conventional CCFL 102 is not easy to activate under low temperature, in order to obtain an expected brightness, the CCFL 102 must warp up first in the early phase when the lamp is activated.